I love Naruto!
by bananime
Summary: I really love Naruto 3333333 This is tribute to it! sorry for a bad summary, I'm bad at it


I've had this problem with the community for a long time, and now I want to get it off my chest after ranting to myself about it for a good hour. The trigger for this was Digibro's shittalking of a bunch of anime youtubers and specifically his comment about AniMatt's review of Shouwa Genroku Rakugo Shinjuu saying "it was just a fucking generic Rakugo review." And I watched AniMatt's review of Rakugo Shinjuu, and while I personally think the way AniMatt is trying to explore how to get you into his review with visual looks is phenomenal(his opening scene for the review was fantastic), Digibro's claim is 100% correct and is a problem that I've had with the community for a while now.

I'm just sick of people saying the exact same fucking things about a show that everyone has already said before whenever they try to discuss it in depth. I don't care that you fucking love Rakugo Shinjuu or The Tatami Galaxy and think it's a great show because it has great visual presentation or one of the most cathartic endings in anime; everyone has fucking said that already.

Take Ping Pong: The Animation, which is my 9th favorite anime, for example. I almost never talk about why I thought Ping Pong was so good it breaks into my top 10. I don't talk about the show that often other then saying "oh yeah it's one of my 10s" or "it's one of my favorite anime."

That's because there's nothing for me to say about Ping Pong that no one else hasn't already said in detail. My reasons for thinking Ping Pong is a good show are the same reasons that all of those fucking 10/10 reviews or in depth comments on reddit or videos on youtube about Ping Pong have. Talking about Ping Pong adds nothing to the discussion because everyone who has heard about what Ping Pong is already fucking knows this shit already.

Going in depth about a show and talking about it is pointless if it's already been said before, unless you're going to pull a BestGuyEver or Digibro and go so above and beyond about why you liked or disliked those shows that you've eclipsed everyone else(like they did with Gurren Lagann and SAO respectively.)

I'm not going to write a review for a show where I have the same opinion as the main consensus. I'll write a review where my opinion is not the main consensus and I don't see enough people that share this opinion. That's why I wrote a review on Flip Flappers because even now I don't see enough people that think that the show went nowhere and had an awful ending. I see people that think it was overall a fantastic show or that even if the ending was lackluster it didn't drag the show down into awful territory. That's a unique perspective and people would listen to me speak my mind just to understand it.

This whole rant applies to commonly said praises, defenses, or criticisms of a show too, I'm fucking sick of people saying "HURR DURR MADOKA ISN'T A DECONSTRUCTION ", "fma 2003 is darker and has less comedy SO IT'S OBJECTIVELY BETTER THEN BROTHERHOOD", "ikari shinji IS COMPLETELY JUSTIFIED IN ALL OF HIS ACTIONS BECAUSE HIS LIFE FUCKING SUCKS FUCK YOU" because literally everyone says this and everyone understands. I agree with all of those points, don't beat me over the head with it. I don't fucking care.

TL;DR: don't fucking open your mouth to talk about shit literally everyone said before. You want to say an anime you liked is good? Say it in twenty words or less you fucks, don't write a review that says the same thing that everyone else has said about the show.

Do you even understand your idiocy? I don't think you do. It's impossible to comprehend how stupid you really are. I deal with stupid every day, and let me tell you: you are far beyond that level. If there were a way to harness your retardation, we'd never have energy problems again. But, since there isn't, you're really just a worthless twat, aren't you? If I had a nickel for every brain cell you had, I'd be more poor than a homeless man. Ah, but that doesn't mean anything to you, right? Nothing I say affects you, since you're so above it all. Since you don't care, since you're so cool. Right, right, I forgot. But hey! That's fine. It won't be me crying on a cold sidewalk with a penny in a cup and a trash bag for a coat.

no, I'm not going to fucking specify everything that we do. you're not going to rules lawyer the mod team into squeming your way around everything to avoid getting kicked/banned this isn't a democracy

I swear on my life Lordofdepression Jr the 3rd if you don't stop with this $ command skip play shenanigans of dead memes and garbage so I have to keep skipping everytime, I will become the shoe of that girl you took a picture off and shove myself up your ass while simultaneously becoming cleats and developing the ability to shrink and grow in size at will, so I can travel to your heart and fucking pierce to it death, erased was a bad anime, you fucking kizuna ai praising example of everything the lord Miyazaki ever taught me


End file.
